I Want A Family
by Mr July
Summary: Une famille, c'est ce que les orphelins rêvent d'avoir ! Pour Ethan, ce rêve est un idéal qui ne se réalisera jamais, c'était sans compter sur Melissa McCall est son inconditionnel amour maternel. Ethan acceptera-t-il d'être aidé ? Trouvera-t-il enfin la famille qu'il cherche loin de sa meute ? Pour le savoir, lisez ;-)


_Coucou tout le monde, je profite de ce petit moment où j'ai une connexion à internet pour publier cet OS. _

_Je suis en vacances jusqu'à fin août donc je ne pourrais pas mettre à jour mes fics, je suis en Normandie et c'est très difficile d'avoir une connexion à internet ici T_T_

_En attendant, j'espère que vous aimerez cet OS ^^_

_Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

Assit sur une chaise près de son lit d'hôpital, Ethan ne quittait pas des yeux le jeune homme. Peu importe ce que tout le monde disait, il se sentait coupable, il était coupable. Il était un mauvais Alpha, un mauvais frère, un mauvais petit-ami, bref, il avait tout raté. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était trop partagé entre sa loyauté envers sa meute et son amour pour Danny. Vue de loin le choix pouvait sembler simple, mais rien dans la vie n'est simple, tout est difficile, la vie est un combat qui ne finit jamais. Personne ne comprenait, toutes les personnes qui étaient venu rendre visite à Danny lui avait lancé un regard plein de reproche, c'était tellement facile pour eux, ils ne voyaient pas le tableau dans son ensemble. Mais Ethan si…

Il tenait fermement la main de Danny, il était hors de question de rompre le contact, tant que le jeune homme ne se réveillait pas, il ne partirait pas. Cela semblait tellement facile n'est-ce pas ? Il tenait tellement à Danny qu'évidemment l'amour l'emporterait sur le reste ? S'il l'aimait suffisamment il le choisirait ? Si seulement il savait, ils ne connaissaient pas toute l'histoire.

Deucalion est la seule famille qu'ils connaissaient, il les avait aidés à devenir plus fort, ne plus se laisser marcher dessus par leur meute. Il avait été leur protecteur, ils étaient prêt à tout pour lui, surtout Aiden. Les choses avaient changé pour Ethan lorsqu'il avait rencontré Danny, jamais il n'aurait cru tomber sur un homme aussi parfait, sur tous les plans. Il était incroyablement généreux, doux et sensible, toujours à l'écoute, brillant, amusant, le gars que tout le monde aime. Et il fallait dire que physiquement il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, avec sa musculature et sa peau tannée, il était parfait, il ressemblait à un Dieu, les dieux eux-mêmes se cachent devant une telle beauté, la perfection est un blasphème car son charisme ne pouvait être exprimé avec des mots.

C'était une vraie bataille intérieure qu'il se livrait, tiraillé entre loyauté et amour, sa famille ou son âme sœur, un dilemme Cornélien. C'était ironique, cette situation frisait les grands classiques de la littérature dramatique. Les dramaturges eux-mêmes se seraient donné la mort s'ils avaient fait face à de telles situations. Cela ne lui disait en rien ce qu'il devait faire, il se trouvait devant une impasse, si immense qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait passer outre ou si la fin était inéluctable. Peut-être devait-il se résigner à mettre fin à cette aventure, ce petit jeu auquel il s'était livré avec Danny. Il aurait dû voir depuis le début que tout cela finirait mal, pour eux deux. Ce n'était pas sans difficultés qu'il se séparerait de lui, il avait ouvert son cœur à Danny, il l'avait laissé le voir tel qu'il était… Humain !

Car au fond, il ne devait pas se voiler la face plus longtemps, son statut d'Alpha n'était que de la poudre aux yeux pour masquer ses faiblesses humaines. Il n'était pas un monstre, bien qu'il en était persuadé, loup peut-être, mais humain avant tout, et en tant qu'humain, il n'était pas assez fort pour survivre à cette épreuve. Qu'il reste ou qu'il quitte Danny, les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Car s'il reste avec lui, Aiden ou Deucalion lui-même s'en prendrait à l'humain et le tuerait. Mais s'il s'en allait, il dépérirait, il se laisserait probablement mourir dans un coin sombre, incapable de supporter la séparation.

Une larme solitaire au coin de l'œil descendit le long de sa joue. Ethan sentit son cœur se comprimé, son corps fut ensuite parcouru de légers spasmes : Il pleurait.

De là où elle se tenait, Melissa McCall observait la scène avec attention, son cœur se fendit lorsqu'elle vit la détresse du loup. Scott lui avait pourtant demandé de ne pas s'approcher de lui, mais l'instinct maternel de la jeune femme l'emporta sur tout le reste et elle entra dans la chambre. Elle se plaça derrière Ethan et posa ses mains sur ses épaules dans un geste compatissant. L'infirmière n'était pas idiote, Ethan savait que Danny allait s'en sortir maintenant, mais la raison de ses larmes était bien réelle. Le jeune homme était partagé entre deux camps, sa meute ou celle de Derek. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, elle n'avait même pas besoin de l'imaginer en fait, elle voyait ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait sûrement impuissant, partagé, comme si le ciel était sur le point de lui tomber sur la tête. Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus malheureux c'était qu'on lui imposait un ultimatum, sa propre meute était incapable de comprendre qu'il avait enfin des désirs qui lui étaient propres. C'était ce que les gens appelle communément l'individualisme, il en avait probablement ras le bol de devoir être désigné en fonction des autres, les gens ne le voyait pas comme un être à part entière. C'était l'Alpha de Deucalion, le jumeau d'Aiden, l'ami de Kali, etc… Personne ne le voyait comme Ethan tout simplement…. Sauf Danny !

Danny avait été la première personne à le voir comme une entité singulière. Il l'aimait, mais Ethan n'était pas certain de la véracité de ses propos et de la sincérité de son amour. Il ne pouvait pas, pas tant que Danny ne saura pas toute la vérité, car à cause de ce faussée qui les séparait, Danny ne l'aimait pas pour ce qu'il était, mais pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

Melissa fléchit presque involontairement lorsqu'Ethan posa sa main sur la sienne, il leva vers elle un regard de chien battu qui donnait à la jeune femme l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et d'éloigner sa peine. Elle posa sa main libre sur sa nuque et caressa ses cheveux du bout des doigts, un geste affectif typique des mères.

« Vous avez une idée de quand il va se réveiller ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures, si ce n'est pas le cas on attendra demain matin. »

Ethan baissa les yeux à nouveau et prit la main de Danny.

« Vous pouvez partir maintenant. Ne vous mettez pas en danger plus longtemps en restant ici. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas son changement d'attitude.

« Les loups ont des oreilles, Scott ne voulait pas que vous entriez dans cette chambre, alors partez, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude vous savez. Tout le monde s'en va un jour. » Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase, comme s'il s'adressait plus à lui qu'à elle.

Melissa se figea sur place, le ton du jeune homme était froid et distant, c'était comme si le fait d'être rejeté lui était indifférent, pourtant cela blessait la jeune femme au plus profond de son cœur, elle qui s'était occupé d'un enfant ne pouvait pas concevoir l'idée qu'un autre enfant est passé la plus grande partie de sa vie avec pour seule compagnie, son jumeau. Cela l'avait conduit à faire les mauvais choix et à s'allier avec les mauvaises personnes. Elle s'en voulait soudainement, elle était l'adulte, celle qui était censée prendre les décisions et pourtant, quand Scott lui avait demandé de s'éloigner d'Ethan, sans raison apparentes, elle l'avait écouté.

Poussant un léger soupir, la jeune femme posa à nouveau ses mains sur les larges épaules du loup et les massa légèrement.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'écouter, c'est moi l'adulte et je l'ai laissé dicter ma conduite, qui était stupide je dois l'admettre. »

Ethan pouffa.

« Je ne vous en veux pas… Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrais rester ici cette nuit ? Je ne veux pas le quitter, je ne vous gênerais pas, je vous le promets. »

Le jeune homme lança à Melissa un regard de chien battu dont elle avait souvent le droit avec Scott, comme avec son fils, elle trouvait le jeune homme adorable ainsi, et même si elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser ici, elle décida de faire une exception pour lui.

« Très bien, mais je vais allez chercher une couverture, la nuit il fait froid ici. »

Le jeune hocha la tête, l'air légèrement absent. Instinctivement, elle passa une main dans sa courte chevelure blonde, cette caresse apaisa le jeune loup pendant un instant.

« Tu peux prendre le lit qui se trouve à côté Ethan. »

Il leva son regard chocolat vers elle et demanda.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Un léger sourire sur le visage, Melissa posa sa main sur sa joue et souligna avec son pouce la cerne mauve qui se dessinait sous ses yeux.

« Tu es extenués, depuis quand tu n'as pas dormis ? »

« Depuis que j'ai gâché une nuit très romantique avec Danny dans cet hôtel où on s'était arrêté, il y a deux jours. »

Elle posa sa main sur ses cheveux, au niveau de sa tempe.

« Va t'allonger. » Lui ordonna-t-elle en allant chercher un drap.

Alors qu'elle quitta la pièce, Ethan posa sa main sur sa joue, à l'endroit même où Melissa l'avait touché. Elle dégageait quelque chose, c'était indéniable. Elle était chaleureuse et maternelle. Lorsqu'elle s'était éloignée de lui, il avait immédiatement sentit comme un vide, suivit d'une sensation de froid qui l'avait fait tremblé. Elle était un soleil, qui par un simple sourire, faisait fondre les cœurs les plus froids et réchauffait la plus glaciale des atmosphères. Il sentit étrangement le besoin de retourner la voir et qu'elle le serre dans ses bras, c'est ce que les mères font, la sienne ne l'a jamais fait.

Il se leva de son siège qui commençait à lui faire mal au dos et aux fesses. Il s'allongea difficilement sur le lit et voulut se servir de sa veste comme couverture mais il l'avait oubliée sur le dossier de sa chaise. Trop fatigué pour aller la chercher, il préféra avoir légèrement froid que de se lever. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul, il écoutait les battements réguliers du cœur de Danny et calqua son rythme cardiaque au sien. Malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, il pensait encore à Melissa, à quel point l'infirmière était maternelle, à quel point il aimait le fait qu'elle soit gentille avec lui. C'était un sentiment étrange, être traité avec respect et compassion cela faisait tellement de bien, mais c'était ça qui le dérangeait. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à faire la transition, et son cœur saignait parce qu'il se rendait compte à présent de tout ce qu'il avait raté, ce que c'était ne pas avoir eu de mère. Ne pas fêter ses anniversaires, n'avoir personne à qui se confier lorsqu'on est triste, ne pas avoir cette personne à vos côtés qui vous calme et vous rassure en vous murmurant des mots doux, ces mots qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il aurait aimé entendre. Il commença à sangloter en silence, il était à la fois brisé et en colère. Il aurait tant aimé ne jamais être un loup, ne pas être avoir de frère jumeau et de vivre normalement. Il était furieux parce que son frère et Deucalion lui avaient volés sa vie. Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'avoir une mère ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que de se sentir aimé ?

Plus que d'avoir les réponses à ses questions, il aurait aimé vivre ces choses-là. Inspirant profondément, il avait réussi à retrouver ses esprits, quelques larmes continuèrent encore de couler mais à quoi bon les effacer ? De toute façon elles reviendraient.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur, John attendait devant le comptoir. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait ici la jeune femme vit à sa rencontre.

« John, est-ce que tout va bien ? Je peux t'aider ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Euh oui… J'ai… Enfin je me disais… J'aurais voulu… C'est que… » La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le Shérif nerveux, il était si nerveux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bégayer et de rougir.

« Stop ! » L'arrêta Melissa.

« John respire ! Et dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

« Voilà, je voulais…. Enfin je me demandais si par hasard tu serais libre ce soir. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme loupa un battement et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« C'est très flatteur John mais pas ce soir. Je dois surveiller Danny et Ethan. »

« Mais tu as finit ton service maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il pourtant certain qu'à cette heure-ci elle avait fini son boulot.

« Je sais, mais je tiens à surveiller l'état de Danny. »

« Melissa. » Tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, je m'implique trop lorsqu'il s'agit d'adolescent mais Danny est un gentil garçon et Ethan à vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter. Peut-être un autre jour. »

Elle craignait de n'avoir blessé le Shérif dans son orgueil, mais au contraire, il sourit et lui dit très calmement.

« D'accord, mais je n'abandonne pas, je t'emmènerais dîner un soir. »

Il prit sa main et embrassa le revers de celle-ci comme un gentleman avant de partir. Sous le regard amusé de ses collègues. Elle entra silencieusement dans la chambre et observa Ethan allongé sur le flanc sur un des lits d'hôpital. Elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas puisqu'il tremblait légèrement, elle pensa tout d'abord que c'était à cause de l'air frais, mais ensuite elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et que des perles salées coulaient le long de ses joues. L'inquiétude reprit le dessus, elle s'approcha du lit et recouvrit l'Alpha sous ses draps immaculés avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle passa une nouvelle fois une main dans sa chevelure blonde ce qui eut le don de le calmer légèrement.

« Ethan, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, et ne me dis pas que l'état de Danny te préoccupe parce que je sais que ce n'est pas ça. »

Ethan ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Melissa.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de mère. » Déclara-t-il.

Melissa ne comprenait pas, puis soudain la réalité la frappa en plein visage. Elle comprenait de plus en plus le mal être du jeune homme. Il était orphelin !

« Racontes-moi. » Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment, il comprit que ce n'est pas un ordre parce que sa voix tait douce et que son intonation ne laissait sous-entendre une chose pareille.

« Peu de temps après notre naissance, nos parents nous ont abandonné, on est passé de foyers en foyers. Personne ne voulait de nous, on était des monstres, des bêtes de foires… Finalement quand on a atteint l'âge de nous occuper de nous-même on est partit, très loin. On était des Omégas, les salopes de notre meute. Alors lorsqu'on a rencontré Deucalion et qu'il nous a appris à gérer notre pouvoir, il est devenu comme un protecteur, un père, un guide… Il a fait de nous de puissants Alpha, mais à quel prix ? Je sais pas pourquoi tout ça me saute aux yeux que maintenant, mais je veux une famille, une vrai famille… »

« Tu pourrais en avoir Ethan, tu peux décider de faire les bons choix. »

« Mais c'est trop tard. J'aurais aimé que rien de tout ça ne m'arrive à moi, ne jamais avoir rencontré Deucalion, j'aurais aimé qu'on ne me prenne pas la seule chose dont j'ai jamais eu besoin. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Une mère. »

Melissa se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Elle était furieuse mais demeurait néanmoins impuissante, le mal était fait, ce Deucalion lui avait volé son enfance. Elle aurait aimé faire quelque chose mais le mal était fait.

« Je suis tellement désolé Ethan. Je ne sais que ça ne change pas grand-chose mais je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser. »

« Je sais, mais personne d'autre ne le fera. »

« Pourquoi vous êtes aussi gentille avec moi ? Je ne le mérite pas après tout ce que j'ai fait. »

« Ethan, je suis une mère, il me suffit de regarder dans tes yeux pour y voir que tu es une très belle personne. Il suffit de regarder ta manière de regarder Danny, tu l'aimes Ethan. Ecoutes, je sais que tu es partagé entre ta loyauté envers ta meute et ton amour pour Danny, alors laisses-moi te simplifier les choses. Deucalion t'a volé ton enfance, ne le laisse pas te voler ton avenir… »

« Avec Danny ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Il me semble que c'est évident. Je sais que tu te sens un peu perdu, mais nous sommes là pour t'aider. Si tu as peur de ne pas savoir ou allez, je suis prête à te faire une place à la maison. Je voudrais que tu y réfléchisses, d'accord ? »

Ethan la regarda d'un air attendri avant de répliquer.

« J'aurais aimé vous avoir comme mère. »

Le jeune loup referma les yeux et essaya de se détendre et Melissa embrassa sa tempe.

« Reposes-toi bien. » Lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle partit et Ethan se retrouva sel avec Danny. Sa petite entrevue avec Melissa lui avait réchauffé le cœur, il était tellement heureux d'avoir pu discuter avec elle, la jeune femme lui avait ouvert les yeux sur bien des choses. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, il devait mettre les choses au clair avec Danny. Ayant la gorge un peu sèche, Ethan se leva pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau.

Pendant ce temps, Melissa avait fini son service. Elle finit de se changer dans le vestiaire, sous le regard inquisiteur de sa collègue.

« Très bien, vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu penses. » Demanda Melissa avec un grand sourire.

« Je pense que tu es folle de ne pas accepter de sortir avec le beau Shérif Stilinski. » Répondit-elle avec le même sourire joueur.

« Je sais, mais Ethan avait besoin de moi. Et puis je n'ai pas dit non, juste pas maintenant. » Dit-elle en ramassant son sac.

« Je l'espère, je l'espère de tout cœur. »

Melissa ne répondit pas et sortit de l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le parking, elle vit que sa voiture avait disparu, et qu'à l'endroit où s'était trouvé sa voiture se trouvait celle du Shérif, ce dernier assit sur le capot de cette dernière. Melissa s'approcha de lui, un sourire timide sur le visage.

« Tu m'as attendu tout ce temps ? »

Le Shérif hocha la tête.

« Je suppose que tu n'as aucune idée d'où se trouve ma voiture ? » Demanda-t-elle en se plaçant devant lui.

« Je devrais ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton joueur.

« John. » Le menaça-t-elle d'un ton faussement sévère.

« D'accord. »Dit-il en levant les mains en devant lui.

« J'ai confié ta voiture à Scott. »

Melissa croisa les bras, l'air faussement outré.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir te raccompagner. »

Avec un léger sourire elle répliqua.

« Tu supposes très bien. »

« Très bien dans ce cas laisse-moi continuer les suppositions… Je suppose qu'après avoir travaillé autant, tu dois être affamé et ça voudrait dire que je devrais t'emmener dîner. »

« Excellente supposition Shérif. Je devrais peut-être accepter. »

« C'est fortement conseiller. » Dit-il en se mettant debout.

« Mais vous avez oubliez quelque chose avant. »

John haussa un sourcil.

« Et quoi donc ? »

« Ce que j'attends de toi depuis trop longtemps maintenant. » Répondit-elle en se rapprochant plus près, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Le Shérif devenait de plus en plus nerveux, il s'estimait heureux que ses battements de cœur restent silencieux, autrement il aurait réveillé tout l'hôpital. Ce baiser qu'elle espérait, lui aussi l'avait attendu depuis tellement longtemps, il devait saisir l'occasion et ne pouvait pas se rétracter, ils avaient joué au jeu du chat et de la souris depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Il posa une main sur sa joue et répondit.

« Je croyais que ce petit jeu ne prendrais jamais fin. »

« A toi d'y mettre un terme dans ce cas. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Il se pencha un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aurait souhaité interrompre.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Danny, Ethan revenait avec son verre d'eau. Il s'assit une fois de plus sur la chaise près de son lit et vida son verre d'une traite, il le posa sur la table de chevet et regarda le jeune. Soudain il vit ses yeux bouger avant de s'ouvrir tout doucement.

« Hey ! On dirait bien que la belle aux bois dormant se réveille enfin. » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Il posa son front contre le sien et laissa échapper un léger soupir.

« Tu m'as fait une sacrée frayeur, j'espère que tu en es conscient. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Ethan se recula et observa un moment Danny, lui caressa la joue du revers de la main et prit une profonde inspiration, cette fois-ci il allait se lancer.

« Danny il faut que je te dise quelque chose… Quelque chose d'important. »

« Je sais. »

Le cœur du jeune homme loupa un battement, qui avait osé lui dire ? Comment avait-il pu savoir ? Pourquoi paraissait-il si calme ? Il crut que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait vite. Comme s'il comprenait toutes les questions qu'Ethan se posait, Danny posa sa main sur celle du loup et s'expliqua.

« En trois ans, il s'est passé une suite d'évènements étranges, surnaturels même. Au départ j'étais très sceptique à ce propos, mais très vite j'ai finis par me convaincre que je devais faire des recherches dessus et un jour, j'ai après un entrainement, alors qu'on était tous partit, je suis retourné dans les vestiaires parce que j'avais oublié mon sac… Et là, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Stiles et Scott, ils parlaient de loups garous, de chasseur et pleins de truc, apparemment tout le monde savait sauf moi. J'ai paniqué. Ensuit Jackson est partit, je lui ai envoyé des milliers de mails le suppliant de me raconter tout ce qu'il savait. »

« Et il t'a tout dit. »

« Oui. Il me manque beaucoup parfois, tu sais, c'était mon seul véritable ami ici, quand il est partit pour Londres, j'ai décidé de rester loin de ces trucs surnaturels. Apparemment c'est le surnaturel qui m'a rattrapé. »

« Je te demande pardon Danny pour… Attends une minute. Si tu t'es éloigné du surnaturel, comment est-ce que tu peux savoir tout ce qui s'est passé cette année ? »

Danny lui sourit.

« Je ne sais pas tout, que des fragments. »

« Mais comment ? »

Le sourire de Danny s'élargit et ce fut comme si la situation perdit en une seconde son côté presque dramatique.

« Les murs ont des oreilles ! Si tu ne voulais pas que je sache, toi et madame McCall vous n'auriez pas dû en parler devant moi. »

« Petit démon, alors tu nous épiais. » L'incrimina Ethan en l'embrassant à nouveau.

« Non je n'épiais pas, je testais. »

« Ah bon ? » Demanda-t-il en hochant la tête.

« Je te demande pardon Danny, j'aurais aimé tout te dire… Mais j'avais peur que tu me rejette et que tu me détestes. Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter si tu me quittais, mais j'en avais marre de te mentir. Mon frère et ma meute me poussaient à te quitter parce que notre cible depuis le début était Lydia. Si ça peut te rassurer, ils te voyaient comme une menace. Ils avaient peur que je développe des sentiments pour toi et que ça ne compromette ma mission. Mais c'était trop tard, car dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus te quitter et aussi qu'un jour j'allais devoir choisir entre toi et ma meute. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis plus qu'une cible ? » Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

« Tu ne comprends n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais été la cible de meute. Mais tu as été la cible de mon cœur. Et pour le moment, il ne désire rien d'autre qu'être à tes côtés pour le restant de ces jours. »

Ethan sortit une boite de sa poche et l'ouvrit.

« J'aurais tellement aimé faire comme dans les films et dire, c'était la bague de mon père, mais je ne peux pas alors tu vas devoir te contenter de : je suis allé acheter cette bague il y a une semaine. Je l'ai acheté en me disant, un jour je lui demanderais de m'épouser et il dira oui, et on vivra tous les deux, loin de cette ville pour démarrer une nouvelle vie. Notre vie. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Danny ne savait plus quoi dire, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se marierait au lycée, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas dire non, il sentait qu'Ethan était le bon.

« Tu étais prêt à tout abandonner pour moi ? »

« Je vais être franc. Notre relation démarrait progressivement, on n'a même pas eu de premier rendez-vous, mais les loups sentent ce genre de chose. Ils savent quand une personne leur ai destiné. Tu es mon âme sœur Danny, je l'ai su dès l'instant où je t'ai regardé dans les yeux et que je t'ai dis : Salut ! »

Sa petite réplique fit pouffer Danny à travers ses larmes de joie et de bonheur.

« J'aurais tant aimé que mon frère et ma meute comprennent ce qu'est une âme sœur, la seule chose qu'ils comprennent c'est tuer ou être tué. Ils se fichent complètement des dommages collatéraux, tu es pour eux un dommage collatéral et ça je ne l'accepte pas, je n'accepte pas que mon frère te menace. Alors oui Danny, je suis prêt à abandonner ma meute et ma famille pour toi, parce qu'à présent ma famille, c'est toi. Tu es tout pour moi. Epouses-moi. »

Danny offrit à Ethan son plus beau sourire, celui qui voulait dire '_en cet instant, je suis le plus heureux des hommes_'. Les mots étaient inutiles, dans les yeux de Danny brillait cette étincelle qui en disait plus long qu'un discours. Mais le moment était solennel et il lui fallait répondre distinctement.

« Oui. Oui je le veux. »

Le cœur d'Ethan allait littéralement sortir de sa poitrine, il tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique si fort qu'il était certain que Danny pouvait l'entendre. Avec un sourire éclatant, il sortit la bague de sa boite et l'enfila à son doigt, le jeune homme sortit la seconde alliance et la mit au doigt d'Ethan. Il prit ensuite le visage du loup entre ses mains et l'embrassa fiévreusement et ne se sépara de lui que lorsqu'il manqua d'oxygène. Les yeux fermés, leur nez se caressant l'un l'autre et leur front collé, ils savourèrent cet instant magique.

« A présent tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je serais toujours là pour te protéger. » Lui murmura Ethan.

« Est-ce que tu sais comment me protéger du sommeil ? » Demanda Danny.

Ethan se recula, les yeux au ciel comme s'il cherchait réellement la réponse. Sa réaction fit rire Danny qui attrapa sa main.

« Moi non plus je ne sais pas donc en attendant de trouver une solution miracle allonges-toi près de moi. »

Ethan sourit et s'allongea contre Danny, sa tête posée sur son cœur et se laissant bercer par les battements de ceux-ci. Le jeune humain ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur masculine de son loup.

Le lendemain matin, Danny se réveilla dans son lit, seul. Ethan avait déserté, cependant il avait laissé une note sur la table de chevet.

_Danny,_

_Si tu te réveilles et que je ne suis pas là, je t'en prie ne t'inquiète pas, je dois mettre certaine choses au clair avec ma meute et avec mon frère. Je dois ensuite aller voir quelqu'un, dès que tout ça sera finit je reviendrais te voir pour te raccompagner chez toi. En attendant, restes à l'hôpital et attends-moi._

_Je t'aime,_

_Ethan_

Ethan se laissa retomber dans son lit et soupira profondément, un large sourire sur le visage, il savait qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui les choses seraient différentes, il n'y aurait plus de mensonges à l'avenir. Ethan et lui allait bien, ils s'aimaient alors quel était le problème ? Il n'y en avait aucun. Plus maintenant.

« Bonnes nouvelles ? » Demanda une infirmière en entrant.

« Excellente. »

« Tu es vraiment amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Plus que jamais. »

« Tu es sûr d'avoir trouvé le bon ? »

Danny sourit et jeta un regard à l'infirmière qui attendait toujours, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Sûr et certain. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Oh mais je ne le sais pas, je le sens c'est tout. »

Ethan venait d'entrer dans l'immense bâtiment qu'était le refuge de Deucalion et ouvrit les portes de son bureau, où Kali et Aiden se trouvaient.

« Ethan, quelle surprise de te voir. On pensait bien ne jamais te revoir. » Déclara Deucalion.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda l'intéressé.

« On n'a pas arrêté de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas ! » L'engueula Aiden.

« Calmes-toi ! Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver, tu es là maintenant c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Plus maintenant ! » Le contredit Ethan.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Demanda l'Alpha qui semblait ne pas en revenir ses oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'Ethan le contredisait.

« C'est finit Deucalion. Je m'en vais, je quitte ta meute. »

Deucalion se mit à rire, Kali et Aiden eux se tendirent. L'ainé des jumeaux craignait que Deucalion ne tue Ethan pour son audace. Lorsque le chef des Alpha se calma, il détailla Ethan avec un regard plus sérieux.

« Tu veux quitter une meute d'Alpha pour redevenir un Omega, le loup tout en bas de la chaîne alimentaire, le plus faible ? »

« Non, je quitte ta meute, pour en trouver une autre. Celle de Scott. »

« **QUOI ?!** » Hurla-t-il en se levant de son siège. A côté de lui Aiden et Kali commencèrent à bouillir de rage.

« Tu m'as bien entendu, je vous quitte. »

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Je t'ai rendu puissant ! »

« Mais à quel prix ? Certes tu m'as rendu puissant, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu m'as volé mon enfance et ma vie. Tu as fait de moi un tueur. Et je ne peux plus le supporter, j'ai réalisé que cette meute n'avait aucun sens. Dans une meute il n'y a qu'un seul Alpha, de cette manière on évite l'anarchie. Dans notre meute chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait parce qu'on en avait marre d'être traité comme des Bêtas, tu as supprimé notre désir d'individualisme. Mais c'est fini, je m'en vais, j'ai trouvé une famille qui est prête à m'accepter… Et j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur. »

« Oh Seigneur ! Pas encore ! » Soupira Deucalion.

« Si encore ! Tu ne comprends pas le concept d'âme sœur mais tu le comprendrais peut-être si tu arrêtais de fantasmer sur Scott McCall et que tu arrêtais ton idée de meute d'Alpha, parce que ça ne nous mène nulle part. »

Deucalion aurait dû s'énerver, mais dans sa grande sagesse, il préféra se calmer.

« D'une je ne fantasme pas sur McCall et de deux, si tu veux rejoindre leur petite meute, vas-y mais sois sûr d'une chose, je te tuerais comme je les tuerais tous. »

« D'une McCall est une obsession pour toi, et de deux, si tu veux t'en prendre à ma famille, dans ce cas viens, on sera là pour te recevoir. »

Ethan tourna son dos aux trois loups lorsque soudain, il entendit Kali faire un bon pour sauter par-dessus le bureau qui la séparait de lui et s'apprêta à lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes. Mais Ethan l'avait vu venir, il se retourna, saisit sa jambe au vol avec son coude libre, il lui brisa la jambe avant de la frapper et lui offrir un vol plané à travers la pièce. Il jeta un dernier regard à son jumeau et lui tendit la main.

« Il n'est pas trop tard Aiden. Viens avec moi, cette vie ne t'apportera rien. »

« Je ne suis pas un faible comme toi. Alors vas t'en, si je te revois, je te tue. »

« Dans ce cas, je te dis adieu. »

Lorsqu'Ethan quitta le bâtiment, le cœur d'Aiden se comprima dans sa poitrine et une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue, il ne voulait pas quitter son frère, mais il n'aimait pas la vie qu'il avait choisit. Aiden était un Alpha grâce à Deucalion, sans lui, Ethan et lui serait mort depuis longtemps, ils devaient tout à Deucalion et il ne s'imaginait pas lui tourner le dos. Mais malgré tout ça, voir son frère le quitter lui faisait mal, il ne pouvait pas empêcher la douleur. Mais Ethan avait son choix, Aiden aussi. Que la guerre était cruelle.

Conduisant à fond sur sa moto, Ethan se dirigea vers une grande maison. Il se gara devant, enleva et son casque et resta assit sur sa moto à détailler la grande bâtisse. Il était littéralement figé sur place, il voulait bouger mais avait beaucoup de mal à le faire. Il inspira profondément, descendit de sa moto et sortit un sac de son coffre. Dans ce cas demeurait toute ses affaires, il n'y avait pas grand-chose, mais c'était assez pour lui. Il avança jusque devant la porte et toqua à celle-ci. Il entendit la voix de Melissa lui demandant de patienter le temps qu'elle arrive. Son pas léger descendant les marches de l'escalier. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle hoqueta de surprise, elle était ravie de le voir car en réalité, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir.

« J'ai réfléchie à ce que vous m'avez dit… J'aimerais avoir une famille. »

Le sourire de Melissa s'agrandit et la grande surprise du loup, elle le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte maternelle.

« Tu as fait le bon choix. »

Elle se détacha de lui, saisit sa main et le conduit à l'intérieur après avoir fermée la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon où les attendaient Isaac et Scott. L'Alpha se tendit d'un coup et il serrait la main de Melissa plus fermement.

« Ethan, je leur ai dit ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je leur ai dit qu'il y avait une chance pour que tu fasses partie de la famille. »

Ethan les regarda droit dans les yeux, la peur se lisait sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé, pour tout ce que j'ai fait. S'il y avait un moyen de revenir en arrière je le ferais et j'agirais autrement, mais le mal est fait. Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner, mais de comprendre. Et, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais faire partie d'une famille… De votre famille. »

Melissa se détacha d'Ethan et s'assit sur le canapé en observant la réaction de ses enfants, elle avait peur que l'un ou l'autre le prenne mal et jette Ethan dehors, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas permis. Elle faisait confiance à ses garçons mais avait une certaine appréhension. Elle voyait Ethan trembler légèrement, lui aussi appréhendait leur réaction.

Scott et Isaac se regardèrent un instant et ne dirent rien. Melissa voyait bien que même sans parler, ils comprenaient ce que l'autre disait, rien que par le regard. Au début, elle vit une certaine colère, mais il lui semblait qu'ils passèrent outre cette colère avant de fixer de nouveau leur attention sur Ethan. Le cœur de Melissa battait à tout rompre, elle commençait à se ronger les doigts quand soudain, avec un petit sourire, ses deux garçons prirent le jeune Alpha dans leur bras et les entendis murmurer.

« Bienvenus chez toi. »

Melissa crut qu'elle allait pleurer, ce qu'elle fit. Lorsque ses garçons la virent les larmes aux yeux, ils vinrent tous l'enlacer sur le canapé.

« Bon ok, c'est finit les garçons, maintenant allez dans vos chambres le temps que je prépare le petit déjeuner. »

Les trois garçons ne bougèrent pas et Melissa se montra plus ferme.

« Maintenant ! »

Sursautant, Isaac et Scott montèrent dans leur chambre main dans la main, seul Ethan était resté sur le canapé.

« Merci encore madame McCall. »

« Oh non ! Si tu veux que ça marche tu devras m'appeler maman maintenant. Tu crois que tu pourras t'y habituer ? »

« Sans problème. » Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire enfantin.

« Oh, ce sourire. Tu n'as vraiment pas perdu ton âme d'enfant. Maintenant va dans ta chambre, le petit déjeuner sera bientôt près. Ta chambre par ailleurs se trouve en face de celle de Scott.»

« Oui maman. » Répondit-il en montant dans sa chambre.

C'était la première mais pas la dernière fois qu'il l'appelait maman, c'était étrange, il pensait que ce moment n'arriverait jamais. Mais le simple fait de l'avoir appelé maman l'avait rendu presque euphorique. Il monta à l'étage et alla poser son sac dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur un grand lit et son regard se perdit dans la vide. Maintenant qu'il avait une famille il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, il trouvait dommage qu'on n'invente pas un mode d'emploi pour ce genre de chose.

« Hé Ethan ! Tu viens jouer avec Scott et moi ? Je sais pas si tu es bon aux jeux vidéo mais si c'est pas le cas, Scott et moi on va t'apprendre. »

« Isaac, tu sais c'est bon, ne te force pas. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, tu n'es pas obligé d'être gentil. Si tu ne veux pas je ne te force pas. »

Isaac croisa les bras et soupira.

« Ecoute Ethan, je sais que toi et moi on n'est pas les meilleurs potes du monde, mais maintenant on est frère. Je vais te faire une confidence, une part de moi déteste le Ethan que tu étais, celui qui a tué la femme qui m'a aidé, celui qui faisait partie de la meute qui a tué Boyd et Erica. Mais s'il y a une chose que Melissa m'a apprit, c'est que tout le monde peut changer et qu'on ne doit pas juger une personne sur ce qu'elle était mais ce qu'elle est, et maintenant, tu es quelqu'un qui cherche une famille. Chance pour toi, on est là, alors ramène tes fesses dans cette chambre et en vitesse. »

Ethan lui sourit mais dû décliner sa proposition.

« Peut-être plus tard, j'ai promis à Danny que j'irais le chercher à l'hôpital. Mais promis dès que je reviens. »

Ethan se leva et descendit en bas. Lorsque Melissa vit son fils près à sortir elle l'arrêta.

« Et où crois-tu allez comme ça jeune homme ? »

Ethan s'arrêta et se retourna.

« J'ai promis à Danny que j'irais le chercher à l'hôpital, dès que je l'ai déposé chez lui je reviens, c'est promis. »

« Hors de question ! Quand tu iras le chercher, tu le déposes ici pour qu'il prenne le petit déjeuner avec nous et de cette façon tu m'expliqueras ce que fais cette alliance à ton doigt. »

« Que… »

Melissa le coupa en levant sa main pour dévoiler l'alliance du jeune homme.

« Je… »

« Pas maintenant ! Tu m'expliqueras tout quand on accueillera officiellement dans la famille McCall. »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Ethan.

« Totalement vraie. »

« Oh merci maman. » Lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Allez fonce. »

Ethan embrassa sa mère sur la joue et fonça à l'hôpital. Melissa sourit, si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a deux ans que sa famille s'agrandirait à ce point, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Il y a encore deux ans, elle était une mère célibataire avec pour seule famille son fils. Aujourd'hui, Isaac avait rejoint la famille, ensuite Ethan, maintenant Danny et bientôt le Shérif. Elle qui était seule voyait sa famille s'agrandir à vitesse grand V. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable, elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une grande famille, et c'était ce qu'elle avait gagné. Une famille. Sa famille.


End file.
